


Sins Of The Father

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: draco100, Community: mixandmatch100, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Ratings: R, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: Draco is grateful that he's drunk as a fiddler on the roof...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my_thestral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_thestral/gifts).



“Mollywobbles, please...”

“If you’ll be a good boy, I...”

_“Good evening.”_

“ _Draco!_ We—didn’t hear you.”

“Door was open.  I’m drunk from our pub crawl, so I probably won’t remember this tomorrow, but thanks for taking me in. It took a leap of faith to...”

“It’s all right, son.”

“Go to bed, dear. I’ll hug you in the morning.”

 

~*~

 

“Your father got lucky tonight.”

“Hmmm.”

“All tied up and at your mother’s mercy.”

“Hmmm.”

“A Weasley custom, _dear_?”

“Hmmm.”

“Come again?”

“Hmmm!”

“Ah, you want me to take out the gag, so you can suck my cock?”

“Hmmm!!!”

“Good boy.”


End file.
